onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monkey D. Garp
Anyone knows? What is the name of the guy with the gangster look that is a crewmate of Garp tripulation.Jd0064 01:51, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :I've seen "Bogart" being put off as his name but he isn't named as such I believe.--One-Winged Hawk 07:39, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :: Thanks I would never imagine his name was "Bogart" :::Is it really his canon name? as far as I understood what was stated on Talk:Bogart, that's how fans call him and we call him like that that it is his name in order not to keep him nameless until his real name will be stated. El Chupacabra 11:29, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I never said that was his name... That just what a lot of people call him. I believe Doberman was called "Scar" or something by a few on Arlong Park Forums before he was named. --One-Winged Hawk 19:45, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Masked Garp I know it isn't too relevant anymore and someone seemed to replace it, but shouldn't we at least keep one pic of Garp with his dog hoodie on the page? Maybe move that down to where "Garp's true face" is while making the new pic the header? -StrangerAtaru 23:54, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Contact with Dragon Under "Family," it notes the following: "They also seem to be contact with one another as Dragon told Garp that he saw Luffy off in Loguetown." This is not necessarily true. Smoker was there as well, and Smoker could have told Vice Admiral Garp about it. Smoker might have reported Dragon's interference, not aware of the significance, only that it interfered with his capture of the Strawhats. I don't recall ever seeing that Garp got the information from Dragon first-hand. Unless there's evidence, let's edit the article to reflect that. :Garp said Dragon told him he was in Loguetown to see Luffy off. Besides, do you really think Smoker would talk about the only pirate to escape from him with anyone? Even he did, Garp would've mentioned Dragon saving Luffy from him. It's less likely that Garp heard it from Smoker than from Dragon. Also, please sign your posts. ::Kaizoku-Hime 08:12, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I can't agree with that. I don't think you can trust a scanlation that says Rogue Town instead of Loguetown. Drunk Samurai 05:48, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :Aside from the Town's name, everything else seems pretty accurate. If you find anything that proves otherwise, please provide a link. Besides, what are your thoughts on it? ::Kaizoku-Hime 06:17, 19 July 2009 (UTC) That's exactly the point. How do you know it is accurate when they use stuff like Rogue Town? Drunk Samurai 18:17, 19 July 2009 (UTC) http://read.mangashare.com/One-Piece/chapter-432/page016.html uses logue. does that somehow make it better since it also agrees with what you're saying? :Please sign your posts with ~~~~. Did Stephen ever translate this scan? Its hard to work without him around these days. But if he did... Stephen's as good as any for proof. One-Winged Hawk 19:38, 19 July 2009 (UTC) The second link is much more reliable. The first one is from an unknown scanlation group. The second one is from Null/KEFI. Drunk Samurai 20:19, 19 July 2009 (UTC) The Monkey D. Family? So far, this is just speculation from my part. But would this be probably the family tree of Garp? Garp got 2 sons. Dragon (evidence that Luffy is his grandfather, and during Enies Lobby he made it perfectly clear that Luffy's father was Monkey D. Dragon). Monkey D. Dragon got a son, Luffy. Roger (Ace still is Garp's grandson), and with the recent chapter (505) came out, it became clear who the father of Ace was. Roger, so he got a son as well with Rouge, who became Ace. Am I getting this somewhat right? In a nuttshell: http://i29.tinypic.com/2wq4idl.png Like this? Or am I missing something here? Figured it suited most here, since afterall, Garp started this insane family tree like this. Kraken 15:50, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Roger, as of current knowledge, is in no way Garp's son. It has been stated many times that they were rivals in the past, and, if you read Roger's dialogue after he's revealed to be Ace's father, he stated that he wanted Garp to take Ace into his family, as in they were not one in the same.Buh6173 18:16, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Garp is Zoan fruit user? page 11 of chapter 553 or maybe it's Yamakaji...they are the only 2 vice admirals with beards like that http://img39.imageshack.us/img39/7602/garp.png Shawn9061 00:31, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Don't you mean "they are the only 2 vice admirals that have been introduced with beards like that"? This most likely a completely new character, like the Vice Admiral in the mask behind Strawberry and the two others in the background (of the full panel). Also, you really shouldn't add to an article unless you're sure that it's a 'confirmed' fact. ::Kaizoku-Hime 01:00, 7 August 2009 (UTC) It's confirmed that Garp isn't the one with the Devil Fruit in chapter 556. Garp isn't involved in any fighting so it couldn't be that guy. --JezzaRules2 10:12, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Garp and Roger's Agreement Garp took Ace in because of Roger. But wouldn't Roger rather trust his child's live to the members of his crew? Because Garp didn't seem to happy when he heard Roger's request. -A New One Piece Fan- :Not a forum. On that note, according to Roger, he trusted Garp as a friend despite being enemies. Also note that Roger had disbanded his crew one year earlier and most likely had little to no contact with them.Mugiwara Franky 01:15, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Smoker Garp is categorized as a smoker. When did Garp smoke? Yatanogarasu 21:22, 15 October 2009 (UTC) :Koby and Helmeppo's Chronicle of Toil Fanale: "Laughing Garp and the Hard-Working Young Men" (chapter 119) ::Kaizoku-Hime 05:00, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :: ::I think it's in episode 68-69 when Coby is still training. Fist of Love... is it Haki?!? Just a thought but did anyone ever consider the Fist of Love to be a form of Haki? I mean it probably isn't as strong as his cannon tosses (due to the fact that they are meant for killing intent) and those didn't hurt Luffy at all. 03:50, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Please sign your comments using ~~~~ so that people know who says what and to follow the conversation, this time I added the time stamp for you! Now to answer your question, probably Garp "indeed" used Haki when he punched Luffy as Sanji later commented that Luffy received damage despite being rubber. :This was the first time that someone mentioned Luffy's rubber powers, outside of comedy relief scenes (Luffy beat down by Nami, Sanji, etc...), which is what separates it from all the other instances; BUT since it hasn't been said as of yet in the manga that Garp is a Haki user it is speculation until said otherwise. MasterDeva 22:27, February 9, 2010 (UTC)